Troublemaker
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: isi nggak sesuai ama judul, ambrul adul. -cerita lain aja belum kelar dah main publish yang lain aja. huft- female Naruto, cerita pasaran... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Troublemaker**

Semua chara yang ada di cerita ini punya Masashi. Kuu cuman pinjem doing -pundung- tapi ide cerita asli dari otakku yang…agak eror ini.

Oke, Kuu balik lagi dengan cerita yang baru. Kehehehe… -padahal cerita yang lain belum di lanjutin. cih-

Rate T

Pair: pilih mana? Ita-Naru atau Sasu-Naru?

Genre: Romance (?) Humor (?)

Awass! OOC, Fem!Naru. kalo nggak suka Naruto versi cewek harap tekan back ya. Cerita pasaran mungkin. Banya typo dah. RnR yaa..

Enjoy this and happy reading readers-san…

Chapter 1

Dihari yang cerah nan tenang ini, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berduaan di taman University of Konoha. Cowok yang berambut raven dengan model mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi kini tengan merangkul cewek yang ada disampingnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, cowok yang perfect, gimana nggak, iris matanya yang seindah batu onyx, tubuhnya yang atletis dengan tinggi badan yang mencapai 185cm, wajah tampan, cool, jenius dan populer dikalangan mahasiswi yang ada di UoK. Sempurna bukan? Nggak kok, kan nggak ada manusia yang sempurna, tapi Uchiha bungsu ini nyaris mendekati katasempurna.

Bagaimana bisa? Yah, setelah semua yang aku jabarkan di atas tadi, dia memiliki beberapa kekurangan, diantaranya. Dia memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan, stoic, irit kata dan mungkin sombong? Tapi percaya deh, meskipun itu kekurangan Sasuke, entah kenapa itu malah yang membuatnya semakin digilai para kaum hawa. Wah wah, kurasa itu pheromone alami klan Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura, cewek yang kini tengah di rangkul Sasuke. Siapa sih yang nggak kenal model cantik ini? Sakura adalah model terkenal yang kini tengah naik daun, dia juga cewek yang populer, dipuja-puja mahasiswa yang 'normal'. Dan Sakura benar-benar sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan sang pangeran es. Cewek dengan surai pink seperti kelopak sakura dengan iris berwarna greenmintnya, tapi dia memiliki sifat yang pecemburu.

Nah, jika kita lihat lagi, bukankah mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi? Di tambah suasana romantic yang ada di sekitar mereka, seolah mendukung sepasang kekasih yang tengan menikmati waktu berdua mereka. Duduk di bangku taman, tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang indah, disertai kelopak sakura yang berguguran karena tertiup angin sepoi. Pemandangan yang sangat diimpikan pasangan kekasih bukan? Tapi ketenangan serta suasa romantic itu nggak akan bertahan lama, karena…

"TEMEEEE~~~!" teriakan yang nyaring dan sangat menganggu menurut Sakura, teriakan itu berasal dari seorang mahasiswi yang sangat 'wah'. Hmmm, sekedar info saja, kalau kalian bertanya, mulai dari rector sampai ke tukang kebung taau bahkan tukang sampah sekalipun, pasti mereka tau dengan pasti siapa gadis bersurai kuning emas ini. Paras manisnya tertutup oleh sifatnya yang ehemunikehem, gadis yang khas dengan rambutnya yang selalu di kuncir dua ini berlari kea rah Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

Popular? Ya.

Terkenal? Ya.

Karena manis? Nggak

Lalu?

Namikaze Naruto, cewek ini adalah sahabat karib Sasuke, dia adalah troublemaker di UoK. Selalu melanggar peraturan, berkelahi dengan mahasiswa lain, bahkan pernah mengajak berkelahi salah satu dosen yang ada di UoK. Tapi siapa yang berani men-drop out cewek hyper ini? Nggak ada. Kenapa? Karena meskipun Naruto adalah troublemaker, tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan otaknya. Bahkan duo Uchiha yang terkenal jenius pun dapat kalah dari Naruto jika dia mau serius.

"berisik dobe." Sahut Sasuke dingin, siapa sih yang nggak kesal, lagi asik-asiknya pacaran di ganggu. Pasti kalian juga kesal kan? Hayo ngaku aja…

"huft! Aku kan cuman mau ngajak kamu makan. Sakura juga, ayo kita ke kedai Ichiraku." Ajak Naruto penuh semangat, benar-benar nggak bisa baca suasana yang ada.

"ramen lagi? Maaf ya Naru-chan, aku nggak makan ramen. Takut gemuk." Jawab Sakura, terselip nada mengejek di nada bicaranya, tapi nggak di gubris Naruto.

"yah~~ ayo teme, kita makan. Aku laper nih." Ajak Naruto seraya menarik lengan Sasuke.

"hentikan dobe. Kalo laper kan bisa makan sendiri." Ujar Sasuke ketus. Bikin miris yang denger, sapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto.

"gitu… ya udah, aku ajak Itachi-nii aja." Kata Naruto, dia lepas tarikan tangannya di lengan Sasuke, lalu berjalan gontai ke arah kampus. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

'apa aku keterlaluan ya.' Batinnya.

"dasar, kenapa Naruto-chan suka sekali makan ramen sih? Padahal kan nggak sehat dan bikin gemuk." Gerutu Sakura, dia merasa di atas angin karena tadi Sasuke membantunya.

"yang namanya makanan favorit, mana bisa merasa bosen." Cetus Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum manis.

"iya juga sih. Aku juga begitu. Tapi seenggaknya kan milih makanan yang sehat."

"jangan mencibir makanan kesukaan dobe." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura bungkam. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya suasana diantara mereka kembali seperti tadi lagi.

.

"Naru-chan? Ada apa? Kok lesu begitu?" Tanya Itachi, tadi tiba-tiba Naruto datang ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang lesu seperti kehabisan stok ramennya selama seminggu.

"nggak pa-pa kok Tachi-nii, uhm... Tachi-nii mau nemenin Naru makan ramen nggak?" ajak Naruto, dia nggak boleh sedih dan kehilangan semangat di depan Itachi.

"ayo. Apapun untuk Hime-chan." Sahut Itachi, nggak lupa dengan sebutan sayangnya untuk Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah gerbang.

"loh? Mau kemana? Mobilku di parker di sebelah sana, Hime-chan." Kata Itachi saat melihat Naruto berjalan lurus ke gerbang.

"naik bus aja. Males naik mobil." Sahut Naruto cuek, dia tetap jalan menuju ke halte bus yang ada di depan gerbang kampus. Itachi hanya mengikuti apa mau Naruto. Mereka menunggu bus nggak sampai 5 menit.

"hey Naru-chan. Kamu dicariin mama loh. Kan udah lama kamu nggak main ke rumah" Itachi memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"eh? Masa sih? Kan aku baru seminggu lalu main ke rumah. Masa mama udah nyariin Naru? Itachi-nii pasti bohong kan." Sahut Naruto, dia udah biasa memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan 'mamah' karena keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha sangat dekat. Dari kecil Naruto emang sering manggil Mikoto dengan sebutan 'mama'. Gitu juga dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan 'mama'.

"yee, dikasih tau kok nggak percaya sih? Mama bilang mau buatin kamu ramen kalo kamu dateng. Original buatan tangan loh." Jelas Itachi, mata Naruto berbinar-binar mendengarnya, pasalnya ramen buatan Mikoto sangat lezat.

"hounto ni?"

"hounto na. jadi kapan mau ke rumah?"

"ayo sekaraang….!" Seru Naruto semangat, Itachi tersenyum simpul karena Naruto udah ceria lagi.

"hahh… tau gitu kan tadi bawa mobilku aja. Dasar kamu ini." Mereka berhenti di halte selanjutnya dan naik taxi. Akrena buat menuju ke mansion Uchiha nggak mungkin naik bus.

"hehehe… minta tolong orang rumah aja buat ambil mobil Tachi-nii. Atau di biarin juga nggak akan hilang kok." Jawabnya nggak lupa cengiran khas Namikaze di tampilkannya.

"wakatta wakatta, Hime-chan." Mereka berdua terkikik geli. Itachi paling suka melihat wajah Naruto yang tertawa seperti ini, terlihat manis dan seperti malaikat. Dan dia nggak akan biarkan siapapun merebut senyum polos dari wajah gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai ini.

Benar sekali, seorang Uchiha Itachi jatuh cinta pada Namikaze Naruto yang selama ini menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Hanya orang buta yang nggak bisa melihat betapa mempesonanya gadis yang ada disampingnya ini. Wajah manis polos, kulit halus yang berwarna tan menawan, tinggi badan yang cenderung ehempendekehem, rambut sepunggung berwarna pirang yang akan sangta cantik apabila di gerai –Itachi pernah liat Naruto dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai- ditambah senyuman maut yang nggak sembarang orang bisa melihatnya. Hahh… ngebuat Uchiha sulung ini terperosok makin dalam ke pesona sang Hime.

"…nii… Tachi-nii…?" tangan Naruto ia lambaikan di depan wajah Itachi yang dari tadi hanya melamun.

"Ah? Ya?" jawabnya glagapan.

"kita udah sampe Tachi-nii… kenapa Tachi-nii melamun?" Tanya Naruto, mereka berdua turun dan berjalan ke bagunan mewah yang ada di depan mereka. Bangunan dengan gaya eropa classic.

"nggak kok. Yuk. Mama pasti kaget liat kamu dateng." Itachi menggandeng tangan Naruto dna mengajaknya masuk, mereka berdua disambut para pelayan yang telahberjajar rapi di pintu masuk.

"okaerinasa Itachi-sama, Naruto-sama." Salam mereka, membungkukkan badan penuh hormat.

"iya. Mama ada kan?" Tanya Itachi, masih jalan sambil mengamit tangan Naruto.

"Mikoto-sama ada di ruang tamu. Tadi Sasuke-sama datang bersama seorang temannya." Jawab sang kepala pelayan bernama Genma tersebut sopan.

"begitu? Ya udah. Kembalilah." Itachi langsung membawa Naruto ke ruang tamu.

"teman si teme? Siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto. Itachi angkat bahu, nggak tau. Mereka terus menuju ke ruang tamu, dimana terdapat Mikoto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang asik ngobrol.

"konnichiwa, mama. Tebak siapa yang aku bawa." Sapa Itachi pada Mikoto.

"hm?"

"mamaaaa~~~" seru Naruto, memeluk Mikoto dari belakang. Yang sukses membuat Mikoto, Sasuke dan Sakura kaget.

"ahh? Naru-chan ternyata. Apa kabar sayang? Mama kangen nih." Mikoto membalas peukan Naruto, yang di Tanya hanya cengengesan.

"mama ih, kan baru minggu kemarin Naru dateng. Naru baik-baik jaa kok ma. Um? Ternyata temennya si teme tuh Sakura-chan ya? Kukira siapa. Hai Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto ramah, dia duduk di samping Mikoto dan di sebelahnya ada Itachi.

"hai juga Naru-chan?" balas Sakura bingung. Bukankah Naruto tadi bilang mau makan ramen? Kenapa sekarang dia ada di mansion Uchiha.

"mama, kata Tachi-nii, kalo aku ke rumah mau dibuatin ramen. Mana ramennya?" tagih Naruto, dia udah siap menghajar Itachi kalo sampai di kibulin.

"hihihi, ternyata datang kerumah karena ada maunnya ya. Mama kira Naru-chan kangen mama?"

"kangen kok, apalagi sama ramen buatan mama. Aku kangen banget malah, kan udah lama banget aku nggak makan ramen buatan mama." Sahut Naruto penuh semangat, kalo udah menyangkut ramen, Naruto benar-benar nggak pedui dengan sekitarnya.

"ara, dasar Naru-chan ini. Ayo kita buat bersama. Maaf ya Sakura-chan, bibi tinggal dulu." Mikoto tersenyum lembut yang dibalas senyuman manis Sakura, padahal hatinya mengutuk kedatangan Naruto yang mengganggu acaranya bersama calon mertua, itu sih pikiran Sakura.

"yah, kalian berdua met pacaran deh, aku juga mau ikut Hime buat ramen." Kata Itachi sebelum beranjak menuju ke dapur. Komentarnya yang terakhir membuat Sakura merona, tentu saja.

"dasar dobe." Komentar Sasuke akhirnya.

"bibi selalu seperti itu ya?"

"yah, mama emang sayang banget sama si dobe. Alasanya, karena dia pengen punya anak perempuan katanya." Jawab Sasuke cuek, dia mengajak Sakura ke taman belakang mansion.

.

"ittadakimasu…." Ujar Naruto, mulai memakan ramen hasil karyanya bersama Mikoto dan Itachi.

"hmmm~~~ oishi desu… ramen buatan mama emang nggak ada tandingannya. Numero uno deh." Teriaknya senang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Mikoto tersenyum senang.

"makan yang banyak ya. Biar cepet besar. Mama seneng kalo Naru-chan suka masakan mama." Naruto mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan ramennya, Itachi tersenyum karena wajah Naruto yang belepotan kuah ramen.

"dasar bocah." Gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar Itachi.

"hueee…. Aku bukan bocah lagi Tachi-nii… mama Tachi-nii tuh." Adu Naruto, gitu kok nggak mau di bilang bocah. Ckckck…

"Itachi.."

"iya ma." Itachi mengusap kuah yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Naruto.

"makannya pelan-pelan aja." Naruto hanya nyengir. Bikin Mikoto dan Itachi geleng-geleng liat kelakuan Naruto. Sangat terlihat betapa Mikoto sangat menyayangi Naruto. Tak jarang juga Mikoto berharap kepada Kami-sama, agar salah satu dari kedua putranya kelak akan menikah dengan Naruto. Tapi apa yang ia harapkan itu nggak pernah ia paksakan ke kedua putranya.

.

Kapan Naru-chan mau nginap lagi? Udah lama loh kamu nggak nginap dan tidur sama mama." Kata Mikoto, saat ini mereka –Mikoto dan Naruto- sedang membersihkan dapur. Tadi memang sengaja nggak dibersihkan pelayan, atas perintah Mikoto juga.

"uhmm… masa sih ma?"

"iya, sejak Sasuke punya pacar kan kamu jarang banget nginap di rumah, bikin mama kesepian aja." Jawab Mikoto dengan nada yang sedih.

"wah, jadi aku nggak kamu anggap koi?" Tanya suara baritone yang mengejutkan Mikoto dan Naruto, suara itu milik sang kepala keluarga a.k.a. Fugaku Uchiha.

"hehehe…. Papa tersinggung yaa…" cetus Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"ah, anata… bukan begitu, tapi-"

"hahaha… iya koi, aku tau kok maksudmu." Fugaku duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur, mengamati istri dan 'putri'nya.

"kapan papa pulangnya?" Tanya Naruto, ia memeluk Fugaku sekilas setelah me-lap tangannya yang basah.

"hmmm… baru aja kok. Kamu udah lama disini?" Mikoto membawakan kopi yang ia buat untuk sang suami. Bukannya Naruto nggak mau ngebuatnya, tapi dia kan nggak bisa masak.

"umm… lumayan lama, tadi aku makan ramen buatan mama. Kangen deh sama rasanya yang…. Hmmm… oishii~~" seru Naruto semangat. Mikoto dan Fugaku selalu senang dengan Naruto yang ekspresif. Nggak lama Itachi juga ikut kumpul.

"wah, papa pasti seneng tuh, putri kesayangannya dateng." Ujar Itachi, dia duduk di samping Naruto.

"hm. Kau ini, pasti senang dong." Jawab Fugaku. Ingat! Tiap ada Naruto, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha –kecuali Mikoto- pada OOC semuanya. Termasuk Fugaku yang terkenal dingin dan keras. Mereka berempat larut dalam obrolan ringan, sampai nggak sadar kalo Sasuke dan Sakura ikut bergabung.

"konnichiwa paman." Sapa Sakura ramah, kalo Sasuke mah nggak usah ditanya, dia emang nggak pernah nyapa Fugaku duluan. Dasar anak kurang ajar, jangan di tiru di rumah ya, readers-san.

"hn." Jawab Fugaku, irit banget kata-katanya kalo nggak ditujukan buat sang putrii tercinta. Naruto diam, meskipun ia nggak mengubah ekspresi ceria di wajahnya. Tapi Itachi tau apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura. Kesedihan terpancar dari matanya.

"Sakura-chan mau makan siang bersama. Kebetulan pelayan sedang memasak makan siang?" Tanya Mikoto lenbut, emang pada dasarnya sikap Mikoto itu lembut.

"ah? Arigatou bibi." Ucapnya manis. Nggak lupa kasih senyuman terbaiknya di hadapan calon mertua.

"uhmm… aku pulang dulu ya ma, pa." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"loh? Nggak ikut makan siang bareng?" Tanya Fugaku.

"ngg… tadi aku udah makan ramen buatan mama kok pa, banyak banget malah. Jadi masih kenyang." Jawab Naruto.

"hahh… padahal papa pengen banget makan siang bareng-bareng sama Naru-chan loh." Kata Fugaku, nadanya ia buat melas. Inilah cara Fugaku-Mikoto untuk membujuk putrii kesayangan mereka. Naruto mau nggak mau merasa nggak enak juga sama Fugaku.

"huft! Iya deh iya. Aku makan bareng." Putusnya, nggak lupa wajah cemberut yang membuat Fugaku tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Sakura iri dan makin benci ke Naruto. '_kenapa paman Fugaku bisa bersikap manis ke Naruto, sedangkan ke aku dingin banget. Dasar menyebalkan! _' batin Sakura, dongkol.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Apakah yang akan terjadi di makan siang bersama nanti?

Kalo mau di lanjut, silahkan review…. ^^

Arigatou…


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublemaker**

Semua chara yang ada di cerita ini punya Masashi. Kuu cuman pinjem doing -pundung- tapi ide cerita asli dari otakku yang…agak eror ini.

Oke, Kuu balik lagi dengan cerita yang baru. Kehehehe… -padahal cerita yang lain belum di lanjutin. cih-

Rate T

Pair: pilih mana? Ita-Naru atau Sasu-Naru?

Genre: Romance (?) Humor (?)

Awass! OOC, Fem!Naru. kalo nggak suka Naruto versi cewek harap tekan back ya. Cerita pasaran mungkin. Banya typo dah. RnR yaa..

Enjoy this and happy reading readers-san…

Last chap…

"_uhmm… aku pulang dulu ya ma, pa." kata Naruto tiba-tiba._

"_loh? Nggak ikut makan siang bareng?" Tanya Fugaku._

"_ngg… tadi aku udah makan ramen buatan mama kok pa, banyak banget malah. Jadi masih kenyang." Jawab Naruto._

"_hahh… padahal papa pengen banget makan siang bareng-bareng sama Naru-chan loh." Kata Fugaku, nadanya ia buat melas. Inilah cara Fugaku-Mikoto untuk membujuk putrii kesayangan mereka. Naruto mau nggak mau merasa nggak enak juga sama Fugaku._

"_huft! Iya deh iya. Aku makan bareng." Putusnya, nggak lupa wajah cemberut yang membuat Fugaku tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Sakura iri dan makin benci ke Naruto._ 'kenapa paman Fugaku bisa bersikap manis ke Naruto, sedangkan ke aku dingin banget. Dasar menyebalkan! ' _batin Sakura, dongkol._

Chapter 2

"ittadakimasu…" seru mereka serempak. Naruto yang masih kenyang hanya makan sedikit. Bukannya ia nggak menghargai makanan yang di berikan oleh keluarga Uchiha. dan Mikoto juga memaklumi itu.

Sakura entah kenapa makannya juga sedikit, padahal dia kelaparan –dari pagi belum makan sih-. Mungkin mau jaga imej di hadapan Fuga-Miko kali yah? Saa. Tapi meskipun begitu, terlihat table maner-nya yang terlatih. Sasuke hanya diam selama makan siang, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"hahh… kenapa putrii papa makannya sedikit sekali? Hm?" kata Fugaku, buka suara. Biasanya saat makan, keluarga Uchiha hanya diam. Tapi berbeda jika ada Naruto didalamnya, malah Fugaku yang selalu mengawali pembicaraan.

"maaf pa… Naru masih kenyang." Jawab Naruto murung. Dia merasa telah menghina pemberian 'papa-mama'nya itu.

"sudahlah anata, kasihan Naru-chan. Tadi dia makan ramen banyak." Terang Mikoto, yah kalo di bilang Fugaku negur sih, nggak juga. Hanya aja dia khawatir kalo Naruto nggak kenyang.

"hahaha… iya, tapi Naru kamu jangan kebanyakan makan ramen ya." Nasihat Fugaku, nggak mau 'putri' kesayangannya jatuh sakit –meski selama ini Naruto jarang sakit sih-

"kenapa pa?"

"biar asupan gizi kedalam tubuhmu nggak kurang." Jawab Fugaku, interaksi yang terjadi di depan matanya membuat Sakura mendidih di dalam. Pasalnya ia seperti nggak dianggap ada sama Fugaku. Sasuke yang melihat sang kekasih merasa terganggu akhirnya buka suara.

"pa, aku mau bertunangan sama Sakura." Cetuk Sasuke, yang sukses menuai tanggapan dari Fugaku. Naruto yang hendak menyuap suapan terakhirnyapun nggak jadi. Tangannya masih menggantung di depan mulut. Dia shock berat dengan keputusan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura, langsung berubah cerah setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari calon papanya. Dia juga senang melihat Naruto yang shock berat seperti itu. Kata orang, perasaan wanita itu tajam, dan itu berlaku untuk Sakura yang menyadari perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke. Nggak salah kan kalo Sakura membenci Naruto? Jadi tadi ia dan Sasuke mendiskusikan pertunangan yang mereka rencanakan.

"hm… kalian ini masih belajar. Focus dulu sama kuliah." Jawab Fugaku dingin. Mikoto diam, Itachi yang ada disamping Naruto, menurunkan sendok yang ada di tangan Naruto. Dia cemas dengan perasaan Naruto.

"papa tenang aja. Suke jamin, pertunangan ini nggak akan ganggu kuliah kami." Jawab Sasuke mantab. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Greek…

Suara kursi yang di dorong mundur terdengar, Naruto tersenyum ceria, ah nggak. Tapi se'ceria' mungkin yang ia bisa dan menatap ke semua yang ada didepannya –kecuali Itachi-.

"selamat ya, teme, Sakura-chan. Anoo… Naru pamit dulu pa, ma. Lupa kalo hari ini Naru ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan." Kata Naruto, nadanya masih seperti biasa, meskipun hatinya hancur. Kau benar-benar cocok jadi aktris Naru!

"acara apa?" Tanya Fugaku.

"euhmmm… berantem sama anak US –Universitas Suna-. Kemaren dah janji mau adu kemampuan. Makasih makanannya." Dia segera berbalik dan pergi, tanpa member kecupan pada Mikoto, hal aneh. Fugaku maklum, karena itu emang hobi Naruto latih tading dengan mahasiswa lain. Sakura yang masih duduk manis di bangkunya bersorak gembira dalam hatinya. '_rasakan itu! Kau nggak akan pernah bisa merebut Sasuke dari tanganku, baka!_'' batin Sakura

Greek…

Suara kursi di dorong lag, kali ini giliran Itachi.

"aku mau menyusulnya. Mau mengawasi jalannya pertarungan." Fugaku mengangguk, mereka maklum karena memang Itachi adalah guru Naruto. Nggak ada yang curiga kecuali Mikoto. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang cemas, ia tadi melihat degan jelas luka yang ada di dalam iris sapphire itu.

"jadi? Apa papa merestui?"

"terserah pada mamamu."

"ma?"

"terserah." Baru kali ini, Fugaku dan Sasuke mendengar nada dingin milik Mikoto. Mereka nggak pernah mendengarnya –kecuali Fugaku-. Dulu Fugaku pernah mendengarnya sekali, tanda bahwa sang istri tengah marah besar, atau apapun emosi yang tengah di pendamnya itu adalah emosi negative –cemas masuk negative kan?-

.

"Naru…" Itachi mengikuti Naruto sampai ke lapangan basball. Disana terdapat banyak sekali mahasiswa yang pernah berantem sama Naruto. Mungkin Naruto mengontak mereka.

BUGH!

BAK BUK!

DUAGH!

Dikeroyok. Naruto dikeroyok oleh orang-orang itu.

Bababk belur, seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, sakit semua, tapi nggak sesakit hatinya saat ini.

DUAGH! BRAK!

Mereka memukuli Naruto tanpa ampun. Benar-benar melampiaskan kekalahkan mereka yang lalu. Itachi ingin membantu, tapi nggak diberi ijin Naruto. Sebenarnya mereka yang memukuli Naruto juga merasa kasihan, tapi itu adalah permintaannya sendiri, jadi daripada mereka nanti diamuk, mending mereka yang mengamuk.

Brukh…

Setelah hamper 2 jam mereka memukuli Naruto, akhirnya Naruto rubuh. Tapi tubuhnya udah di tangkap lebih dulu oleh Itachi sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"kalian pulanglah." Ujar Itachi dingin. Dia nggak tau, apa yang akan ia lakukan andai saja mereka masih tetap bersikeras berada di lapangan itu. Dan para mahasiswa itu masih cukup sadar untuk segera mematuhi perintah Itachi.

"seharusnya nggak dengan cara seperti ini Naru." Gumam Itachi pelan, sedih melihat luka fisik dan luka hati gadis yang ia sayangi ini.

"hiks…hiks… aku.. aku nggak kuat Tachi-nii. Ini.. terlalu mendadak." Gumam Naruto disela isak tangisnya, Itachi segera membawa Naruto menuju ke mobilnya dengan bridal style. Nggak perduli dengan protesan Naruto.

"kau harus kuat. Naruto yang aku kenal itu kuat kan? Jadi jangan menyerah hanya karena berita seperti itu." Itachi mendudukan Naruto di kursi penumpang, lalu ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mengobati luka-luka Naruto.

"…"

"kau tau, kau belum terlambat. Kau masih ada kesempatan Naru." Hibur Itachi. Padahal ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memasuki hati Naruto, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menolak untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

"…"

"selama mereka belum meni-"

"nggak! Semua udah terlambat Tachi-nii! Apa kau nggak lihat! Betapa Sasuke mencintai Sakura!" jeritnya histeris. Yah harus ia akui cinta yang ada dimata Sasuke, ia nggak sanggup jika harus selalu menunggu. Sudah seharusnya ia melupakan cintannya untuk Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kalo memang seperti itu, seharusnya kau luoakan semua perasaanmu, buka hatimu untukku!" tegas Itachi yang langsung memeluk Naruto erat, dia nggak peduli jika Naruto terkejut dengan pengakuan cintanya yang seolah memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"hiks..hiks.." hanya isak tangis yang Itachi dengar dari Naruto. Bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan, bahwa Naruto akan mengamuk padanya.

"shh… kau masih memilikiku Naru. Jangan bersedih lagi. Aku nggak tahan jika terus melihatmu bersedih seperti ini." Lirih Itachi, mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto yang masih terisak di dekapannya. Naruto mencengkram kemeja depannya dengan kuat.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Naruto tenang, kira-kira hamper satu jam Naruto terisak di dekapan Itachi. Dan dengan setiannya Itachi menusap lembut surai kuning cerah milik Naruto. Sesekali dikecupnya sayang puncak kepala si blonde. Setelah puas menangis dan menyisakan sesegukan, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

"haus…" gumamnya dengan suara yang parau, Itachi yang mendengar itu bingung, mau tertawa atau prihatin. Untuk aja dia ada persediaan air mineral di mobilnya, lalu diberikannya air mineral itu ke Naruto.

"udah puas nangisnya?" Tanya Itachi lembut, yang disambut anggukan dari Naruto.

"euhm… Tachi-nii, beneran suka padaku?" Tanya Naruto, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan sedari tadi.

"iya. Aku menyukai… ah tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu Naruto. Udah sejak lama." Ungkap Itachi, menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut.

"eh? Eh?! Uuh.. maaf ya, aku nggak sadar." Kata Naruto menunduk, Itachi tersenyum dan mengankat dagu Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Menatapnya lembut tepat di kedua manic sapphire itu.

"nggak masalah kok. Aku mencintaimu, meskipun hatimu masih terpatri kepadanya." Ucap Itachi jujur, ia tersenyum lembut yang membuat semburat merah terpampang jelas di kedua pipi tan milik Naruto, sehingga tanpa sadar Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Itachi heran. Sebenarnya ia juga melihat semburat merah itu di wajah Naruto.

"ng-nggak kok."

"kenapa terbata? Aku ganteng ya?" Tanya Itachi, narsism. Naruto memukul pelan bahu depan Itachi sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"dasar narsis. Huft!"

"syukurlah kau kembali ceria."

"makasih Tachi-nii" Naruto kembali memeluk Itachi.

"iya, sama-sama Hime. Nah, sekarang kita pulang ya. Nanti mama Kushi cemas loh."

"iya." Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan duduk manis di samping Itachi, sedangkan Itachi mulai menjalankan mobil porche hitamnya. Melupakan sejenak ungkapan cinta yang tadi terjadi.

.

.

.

"tadaima…" seru Naruto, disambut para maid yang berbaris rapi di depan pintu.

"okaerinasai, Naruto-sama, Itachi-sama." Semua pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan mempersilahkan Naruto serta Itachi memasuki mansion Namikaze.

"papa, mama ada?" Tanya Naruto pada Iruka, kepala pelayan di mansion itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang berada di rumah sakit pusat, Naruto-sama."

"mou… jangan formal begitu paman Iruka." Rengek Naruto. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan Iruka terlihat canggung.

"turuti aja apa maunya, Iruka-san. Daripada dia nanti ngambek."

"iya, Itachi-sama. Naruto-san, kenapa wajah anda babak belur begitu?" Tanya Iruka, terbersit rasa cemas yang sangat kentara di wajah Iruka, pasalnya nona muda-nya ini jarang sekali pulang dengan lembam yang hamper merata di tubuhnya.

"Ahahaha… ini tadi, habis latih tanding kok. Hehe, Tanya aja Tachi-nii kalo nggak percaya. Iya kan?" kata Naruto, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Itachi.

"hahh… iya. Sekarang ayo ke kamarmu, mandi dan istirahat. Besok pagi kujemput. Aku pamit dulu." Ujar Itachi panjang. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah tiap mendapatkan perintah dari sang Uchiha sulung.


	3. Chapter 3

Troublemaker

Chap 3

A/N: disini Kuu nggak mau banyak bacot deh. silahkan menikmati... -maaf ya updatenya lama. dan.. mau focus ke Troublemaker dulu deh. fic yang lainnya nunggu. hehehe-

Disc: Naruto bukan punya Kuu... tapi cerita ini asli dari otak Kuu yang lemot ini...

happy reading..

"ohayou, Hime-chan." Sapa Itachi, saat ini dia tengah membuka tirai yang ada di kamar Naruto. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Itachi bisa ada di kamar Naruto? Ternyata ia disini untuk membangunkan sang putri tidur.

"ngh… Tachi-nii? Eh?!" Naruto terpekik kaget, saat kesadarannya udah berkumpul semua.

"ya, Hime-chan?" sahut Itachi santai, bahkan ia tersenyum charming. Efeknya benar-benar dahsyat, di tambah lagi sinar mentari yang bersinar di belakang tubuhnya, member kesan berbeda. Seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit. Wajah Naruto sampai di buat merah merona karenanya.

" Tachi-nii ada… dikamarku?" tanya Naruto dengan susah payah, terdengar kegugupan dari cara bicara Naruto tadi.

"membangunkan tuan putrid tentu saja." Jawab Itachi, nadanya sing a song.

"huft!"

"ohayou, Hime-chan." Sapa Itachi lagi. Kali ini ia udah berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Naruto.

"ohayou, Tachi-nii." Balas Naruto, tentu saja dengan malu-malu dan wajah yang tertunduk. Bikin Itachi makin gemes aja!

"mandi dulu gih, aku tunggu di ruang makan. Dandan yang cantik ya." Perintah Itachi, setelah berkata seperti itu, Itachi mengecup kening Naruto penuh sayang dan segera meninggalkan Naruto, sehingga dia tak dapat melihat betapa merahnya wajah Naruto karena perlakuan Itachi yang tiba-tiba itu. Jatungnya saat ini bahkan dag dig dug, seolah ingin meloncat keluar.

"Tachi-nii tadi kenapa nggak bilang dulu kalau mau datang?" tanya Naruto, saat ini mereka sedang perjalanan menuju ke kampus.

"oh? Bukankah semalam aku udah bilang akan datang? Kan ku bilang 'aku akan datang menjemputmu besok' begitu kan?" Naruto menatap Itachi tak percaya, ternyata ini maksud dari ucapan Itachi semalam.

"hn? Ada apa Hime-chan?" Itachi mengusap lembut pipi tan Naruto yang berhiaskan tiga goresan halus.

"a..a… nggak kok… perasaan… Tachi-nii jadi…. Lebay deh." doeng….! pukulan menyakitkan untuk Itachi. Padahal niat hati mau romantic malah di kata lebay sama sang Hime tercinta. Itachi hanya pasang senyum canggung.

"Eh…? Anoo…, maksudku kenapa sikap Tachi-nii jadi berubah begini?" ralat Naruto, ia merasa bersalah saat melihat senyum canggung di wajah Itachi tadi.

"hm…. Apa Hime-chan nggak suka dengan sikapku sekarang?" Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawabannya,

"suka kok. Cuman aku masih belum terbiasa aja sama perubahan sikap Tachi-nii. Mungkin butuh adaptasi. Tapi yang jelas, Tachi-nii harus tetap menjadi diri aniki sendiri, jangan memaksakan diri untuk berubah." Inilah salah satu sifat Naruto yang Itachi sukai, meskipun gadis di sampingnya ini di cap sebagai troublemaker di kampus, tapi ada beberapa sifat lembut yang selalu di samarkan oleh Naruto. Naruto adalah tipe gadis pengertian.

"iya Hime-chan. Ayo turun." Nggak terasa ternyata mereka udah sampai di parkiran kampus, Itachi segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Ini adalah hal baru untuk Naruto, tentu saja itu membuat wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. Ia tersipu malu.

"dasar." Gerutu Naruto dengan wajahnya yang masih merona, jadinya lucu deh.

"hm?" Itachi menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Terlihat bahwa awalnya Naruto sedikit canggung, tapi akhirnya ia terbiasa juga dengan hal yang di lakukan Itachi saat ini.

Hal itu jadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswa University of Konoha. Bagaimana ya…. Mungkin kalau mereka berangkulan, itu malah terlihat biasa di mata mereka. Tapi saat ini yang mereka saksikan adalah mereka bergandengan tangan dengan wajah Naruto yang sedikit merona…. Itu adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Mereka jarang, bahkan belum pernah melihat sang troublemaker number uno di kampus mereka ini merona seperti itu, menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Naruto emang troublemaker di kampus, tapi jangan salah, banyak sekali loh yang suka sama sang Hime-nya Itachi ini…

"hahh… kalau aku harus bersaing dengan Itachi-senpai, aku lebih memilih mengagumi Naruto-chan saja,"

"iya, aku juga. Pastilah kita kalah, baik dari segi kekuatan, kepintaran maupun ketampanan." Itulah sepotong percakapan yang Itachi dengar selama perjalanan mereka menuju ke kelas Naruto. Yah, memang dari dulu hime-nya ini banyak penggemarnya.

"Tachi-nii? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Itachi yang semakin erat.

"ah… nggak kok, hanya sajaaku baru sadar kalau kam banyak penggemarnya ya." Sahut Itachi, masuk ke topic yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan,

"ha? Masa?" tampaknya Naruto sama sekali nggak sadar, terlihat jelas dari reaksinya.

"yup. Tapi wajar sih, kamu kan manis Hime-chan." Goda Itachi yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto blushing karena ulah kekasihnya ini, entah udah berapa kali ia blushing pagi ini.

"dasar… Tachi-nii sejak kapan sih jadi penggombal gini." Gerutu Naruto, wajahnya tentu saja masih merah padam.

"sejak kita pacaran? Ini semua kan gara gara kamu, Hime-chan."

"ih? Kok aku sih?"

"memangnya siapa yang udah mencuri hatiku, hn? Kamu kan? Makanya aku jadi penggombal gini." Sahut Itachi, pinter banget mainin kata kata. Mereka terus berdebat, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang banyak protes, sampai nggak sadar kalau di depan mereka ada Sasuke.

"tumben kalian barengan." Sapa Sasuke, Naruto langsung diam seketika.

"hmm, mulai sekarang kami akan selallu berangkat bersama." Jelas Itachi.

"hn?" Sasuke melirik kea rah genggaman tangan Itachi dan Naruto.

"sejak kapan kalian suka gandegan tangan?" lanjut Sasuke, aduh lagaknya udah mirip detektif aja deh, suka nanya nanya.

"sejak tadi pagi. Kenapa?" tanggap Itachi, balik dengan pertanyaan.

"heh? Dobe, kau nggak malu apa? Udah gede kok masih minta di gandeng." Ejek Sasuke, yang membuat Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia tetap diam dan memandang kea rah lain.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau urus urusanmu sendiri." Tegur Itachi.

"hmm, kalian berdua ini ada hubungan apa? Aku kan cuman menggodanya." Tanya Sasuke, heh? Sejak kapan si stoic pantat ayam ini jadi kepo ya?

"aku dan Tachi-nii pacaran." Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar, akhirnya ia bisa menatap Sasuke tepat di manic onyxnya. Itachi tersenyum, ia maklumi sikap Naruto yang butuh persiapan sebelum menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

"hah?!" kaget? Tentu saja, bahkan seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke sempat kehilangan wajah stoicnya saking kagetnya. Bagaimana dia nggak kaget, setau Sasuke, Naruto itu menyukainya. Atau semua itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja?

"yah, kami memang pacaran. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Itachi, heran juga kenapa adiknya bisa se kaget itu, nggak Uchiha banget kesannya.

"hn, nggak. Selamat. Oh, apa kalian bertemu dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya kembali stoic dan suaranya kembali datar.

"nggak. Kenapa nggak kau telfon dia? Atau cari aja di tempat parker." Saran Itachi, ia kembali berjalan melewati Sasuke, masih setia menggandeng tangan Naruto. Setelah agak jauh dari Sasuke, Itachi menatap kea rah Naruto dan bertanya,

"kamu nggak pa-pa, Naru?"

"hm? Nggak kok. Hehe" sahut Naruto, nggak lupa cengiran khasnya ia perlihatkan.

"jangan sembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Naru." Itachi menatap langsung ke dalam ocean blue milik Naruto, intens. Bikin yang di tatap dag dig dug aja. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, nggak kuat sama tatapan Itachi yang tulus seperti itu. Kalau nggak bisa bisa dia meleleh di tempat lagi, lihat aja wajahnya yang merah padam.

"uhh…. Aku beneran nggak pa-pa Tachi-nii. Sumpah."

"hahh… iya deh, percaya. Hmm. Nanti pulangnya tunggu aku ya." Perintah Itachi saat mereka udah tiba di depan kelas Naruto.

"um! Aku duluan ya… jaa na." Naruto pun memasuki kelasnya.

"uhh…! Sebal…!"rutuk Naruto, sedari masuk mobil tadi, Naruto terus terusan memukuli bahu Itachi dengan sebal.

"aduh… hime… jangan begitu, jadi nggak konsen nyetir nih."

"menyebalkan! Aku benci Tachi-nii..!" amuk Naruto.

"ehhh? Jangan dong… marah aja sama aku nggak apa, tapi jangan benci aku…" aduh, Itachi jadi lebay dan out of character gini ya kalau sama Naruto. Hahaha. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kok Naruto sampai ngamuk gitu?

"kenapa Tachi-nii ancam mereka semua sih?! Aku kan jadi nggak bisa berkelahi lagi." Protes Naruto, owalah…. Ternyata itu toh masalahnya.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, nggak lupa bibir yang cemberut dan pipi chubby-nya yang mengembung. Ekspresinya saat ngambek dan cemberut emang selalu bisa membuat Itachi tersenyum dan gemas.

"kalau mau sparing kan bisa sama aku." Bujuk Itachi.

"nggak! Nanti Tachi-nii ngalah. Aku nggak suka!" aih, dasar keras kepala.

"jadi beneran marah nih?"

"ya!"

"ya udah. Nggak jadi ku ajak ke rumah. Mama udah bikini ramen special loh." Oh oh, ternyata Itachi punya cara ampuh untuk mengatasi amukan Naruto, tapi apa mempan ya? Kita lihat saja.

"yah…. Jangan dong~ Tachi-nii…" ah ternyata ampuh, buktinya Naruto langsung merengek begitu.

"cium dulu dong." Goda Itachi.

"humphm..! menyebalkan!" maki Naruto lagi, meskipun begitu ia tetap melakukannya. Ah rejeki bagi Itachi, padahal niat hati cuman mau menggoda pacarnya ini, tapi malah dapat ciuman di pipi kirinya.

"aih…. Manisnya" Itachi memegangi pipi yang tadi di cium Naruto, tersenyum lembut pada sang terkasih dan memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Tentu saja itu membuat wajah Naruto merah padam. Belum lagi hal memalukan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"ramen…." Tapi nggak lama, karena sekarang Naruto udah mulai merengek lagi.

"wah… wah… ternyata HIme-chan manja ya."

"huh! Biarin." Sungut Naruto, Itachi mengacak-acak surai emas Naruto dengan gemas.

"ihh…! Jangan diacak acak…" protes Naruto, seraya merapikan kembali rambutnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat itu semua.

"maaf maaf… ayo masuk." Ajak Itachi, saat mereka udah sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha.

"oh iya Tachi-nii, tumben mama mau buat ramen. Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"hmm… karena mama tau kalau kamu mau dateng."

"ng? tau dari mana? Emang tadi Tachi-nii kasih tau mama? Atau ini udah rencana Tachi-nii dari awal?" selidik Naruto. Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah yang nggak pantas di sebut rumah itu, melewati jajaran para pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"ah.. nggak kok. Lagian buat apa aku rencanain itu?" yah, debat mereka berakhir sudah, masa iya di dalam rumah mau debat.

"tadaima…" ucap Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan.

"okaeri… ah, Naru-chan, mama seneng kamu beneran dateng." Sambut Mikoto yang langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sayang.

"ehehe… Naru dateng lagi ma… habis kata Tachi-nii, mama mau buatin ramen sih." Sahut Naruto, tak lupa cengiran khasnya.

"ah, kau ini…. Tapi kenapa sore-sore begini baru datang?"

"ummm… tadi Naru ada mata kuliah tambahan dari dosen." Mereka bertiga kini telah duduk di ruang keluarga. Yah setiap Naruto berkunjung, selalu di sambut di ruang keluarga, karena Naruto udah seperti putrii dari keluarga Uchiha ini sih.

"kok sepi ma? Papa belum pulang ya?"

"papamu biasanya pulang saat makan malam. Lebih baik kalian mandi dan istirahat dulu gih." Perintah Mikoto yang langsung di turuti Itachi dan Naruto.

"siap kapten!" jawab Naruto semangat, sepertinya ia lupa akan statusnya saat ini yang sebagai pacar Itachi.

"pake kamar mandi di kamarku aja" saran Itachi, saat mereka berdua menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

"kenapa?"

"kamu kan udah lama nggak nginap di sini, jadi kamarmu belum dibersihkan." ucapan Itachi ini hanya sekedar basa basi aja, karena setiap hari kamar Naruto -yang emang di sediakan khusus buat Naruto, oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto- di bersihkan oleh para pelayan.

"bajunya?"

"pake bajuku aja. nah, kamu mandi gih, aku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan." Itachi mengantarkan Naruto sampai tepat di depan kamarnya, lalu pergi ke ruang yang ada di sebelah kamarnya, ruang kerjanya.

"iya, Tachi-nii juga jangan memaksakan diri..." pesan Naruto sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi.

"iya."

to be continued...

mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

hah... akhirnya update juga.  
maaf ya, Kuu lama. langsung aja. happy reading minna

This Chara not my mine, but the fic is mine

rate T

Pair: ItafemNaru [mau kasih si suke pantat ayam itu pelajaran, jadi buat yang request sasufemnaru, gommen...]

Chap 4

"tadaima…" salam Sasuke, ia baru pulang dan mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam di rumah.

"okaeri… kenapa baru pulang, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang tengah menata meja makan, di bantu para pelayan.

"beli cincin pertunangan. Kenapa masak banyak am? Kan Suke belum bilang kalo Sakura akan makan malam disini,"

"Sakura bantu ya bi?" tawar Sakura, hatinya udah berbunga-bunga karena calon ibu mertuanya bisa tau kalau dia bakal datang.

"nggak perlu, Sakura-chan. Udah selesai kok." Tolak Mikoto secara halus.

"karena Itachi mengajak Naru-chan datang. Jadi mama buat ramen dan yang lainnya. Kau tau sendirikan, bagaimana napsu makannya kalau mama yang masak?" Lanjut Mikoto, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Jawaban Mikoto meruntuhkan bayangan Sakura yang berbunga-bunga, ternyata dia salah sangka.

"dobe kesini? Mana dia? Biasanya juga bantuin mama masak kan?"

"tadi mama suruh dia mandi dan istirahat dulu." Jawab Mikoto, para pelayan sudah meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

"mama… mau Naru bantu nggak?" tanya Naruto. Tapi anehnya…. Ada suara nggak ada rupa, kemana gerangan gadis pirang itu? Oh ternyata Naruto masih ada di balik dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang makan dan ruangan yang ada disebelahnya. Kesannya benar benar nggak sopa ya?

'cih, cewek berandalan itu nggak tau sopan santun. Emang nggak di ajarin apa sama orang tuanya?' batin Sakura kesal

"ah.. panjang umur… nggak perlu sayang, mama udah selesai kok." Jawab Mikoto, Naruto saat memasuki ruang maka cukup terkejut juga. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"ups.. maaf ma… hehehe" benar-benar merasa nggak enak, Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian Itachi, yang kebesaran tentu saja, dipadukan dengan celana training hitam panjang, rambutnya tergerai karena masih sedikit basah.

"loh? Kenapa pake baju Itachi sayang? Kan di kamar ada baju kamu…"

"uhm.. tadi Tachi-nii minta Naru buat pake bajunya."

"kau mandi di kamar aniki, dobe?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik, tapi hanya di balas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"dasar… lalu sekarang mana Itachinya?"

"Tachi-nii… ehm.. dia-"

"ada apa ma?" belum selesai Naruto menjawab, ternyata udah di potong sama orang yang tengah di bicarakan. Ia sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tengah memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan mesra. Dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto, posisi mereka benar-benar bikin suasana jadi lovely dovey –khusus buat Itachi dan Naruto sih-.

"loh? Ada apa ini…?" tanya Mikoto, tentu saja ia meminta penjelasan atas sikap Itachi yang terbilang baru tersebut.

"Tachi-nii… berat tau.." gerutu Naruto, meskipun wajahnya merona merah, tapi dia masih aja sempat-sempatnya protes.

"nanti aja ma, Tachi kasih tau kalau ada papa." Jawab Itachi, santai. Dia masih setia dengan posisinya di awal, malah sekarang Itachi makin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Mereka semua mulai makan malam begitu Fugaku ikut bergabung di ruang makan, selama makan malam, tatapan Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari Itachi yang Out Of Character itu. Ke-OOC-an Itachi di sebabkan karena adanya Naruto, Itachi jadi semakin dekat dan begitu perhatian pada Naruto. Jauh banget sama sifat aslinya. Tapi kemarin mereka kan masih bersikap seperti biasa, nggak sedekat ini.

"jadi?" Fugaku mulai buka suara saat makan malam selesai, mengharapkan penjelasan dari Itachi.

"ehem..! begini, mulai tadi pagi, Tachi dan Hime, maksudku, Naru-chan resmi berpacaran." Jelas Itachi langsung ke intinya, nggak pake basa basi segala.

Fugaku dan Mikoto seperti mengalami de javu, bedanya saat ini mereka amat sangat senang mendengar kabar dari Itachi.

"benarkah? Syukurlah…" seru Mikoto girang, ia segera memeluk Naruto yang duduk di dekatnya.

"hmm… papa restui hubungan kalian" ucap Fugaku, meskipun wajahnya datar, tapi sorot mata dan nada bicara Fugaku yang lembut menunjukan bahwa dia senang mendengar kabar itu.

Reaksi Fugaku dan Mikoto tentu saja membuat Sakura kesal, karena kemarin saat Sasuke mengumumkan kalo mereka mau bertunangan saja, reaksi kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak sesenang ini.

"terima kasih pa, ma."

"Naru?" panggil Fugaku saat melihat putrinya menunduk. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"y..ya?" sahut Naruto terbata, bahkan matanya berkaca kaca.

"loh? Ada apa sayang?" tanya Fugaku cemas.

"huwee…. Naru maluu…" ia sembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona di balik kedua tangannya, membuat gelak tawa terdengar dari Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Naru-chan…. Kamu ini…" lagi lagi Mikoto memeluk Naruto penuh sayang.

"ya ampun, papa kira kenapa…" gumam Fugaku sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah unik putrinya,.

"aku selesai. Ma, pa, Suke antar Sakura pulang dulu." Sasuke segera beranjak dari situ, diiuti Sakura tentu saja. Ia sudah tak tahan melihat semuanya.

"Naru-chan… mama senang sekali kalian bisa pacaran." Kata Mikoto, saat ini Mikoto dan Naruto ada di kamar Naruto.

"uhmm… Naru aja masih nggak percaya…"

"hm?"

"Naru masih nggak menyangka, kalo selama ini Tachi-nii menyukai Naru, hehe.. dan bodohnya, Naru nggak sadar itu, malah menyukai orang lain yang jelas-jelas nggak melirik Naru sedikitpun." Curhat Naruto, ia ceritakan semua inti masalah yang belakangan ini melandanya.

"nggak ada yang salah dengan menyukai orang lain sayang… mungkin saja orang yang kamu sukai itu bukanlah jodohmu." Mikoto mengusap surai kuning Naruto penuh sayang.

"um…! Dan ternyata Tuhan memberikan Tachi-nii di saat Naru sedang terpuruk. Naru sangat senang ma."

"mama juga senang… ah, apa Minato dan Kushi-chan udah tau kabar ini?" tanya Mikoto. Naruto menggeleng kecil.

"Naru belum bilang…"

"mungkin Itachi udah menghubungi mereka. Mama yakin itu, karena seperti itulah sifat Itachi." Insting MIkoto sebagai ibu memang tajam, buktinya sekarang ini Itachi tengah berbicara dengan Minato lewat telepon perihal hubungan mereka.

"tuh Itachi datang…" kata Mikoto saat Itachi memasuki kamar Naruto.

"hm? Ada apa?" ia sedikit cemas saat melihat sang Hime menundukan kepalanya.

"mungkin Naru-chan takut, Minato dan Kushi-chan nggak merestui hubungan kalian…" jelas Mikoto. Saat ini Itachi sudah berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, ia usap dengan lembutpuncak kepala Naruto.

"tenang saja Hime… papa Minato dan mama Kushina setuju kok. Malah mereka bilang besok mereka akan langsung pulang." Naruto menatap Itachi dengan teary eyes nya yang terkesan polos.

"benarkah?" Itachi mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sebenarnya dia mau peluk Naruto, tapi nggak enak karena ada Mikoto di samping Naruto. Seolah tau kegundahan Itachi, Mikotopun segera pamit.

"mama keluar dulu ya. Kalian juga harus istirahat, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Itachi, jangan lupa kunci candela kamar Naru-chan. Oyasumi." Pamit Mikoto sebelum ia keluar kamar Naruto.

"iya ma… oyasumi…".

Malam itu, Naruto menginap di kediaman Uchiha, tapi dia nggak sekamar kok sama Itachi, meskipun sebenarnya Fugaku dan Mikoto tak begitu masalah dengan hal tersebut.

Tbc.

maaf minna, buat kecewa kalian... Kuu lagi males banget ngetik, dan lagi banyuak banget tugas dari dosen. jadi...  
maaf ya? hehehe  
mind to review?


End file.
